


Famous Tortured Heroes

by ShimaChoi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Child Neglect, Harry Potter & Tom Riddle Attend Hogwarts Together, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Tom Riddle, Possessive Tom Riddle, Soulmates, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShimaChoi/pseuds/ShimaChoi
Summary: Something was wrong. For the first time in a while, Tom found himself facing something he could not comprehend. His eyes landed on the shop across the street where a fully colored TV was playing a show, girls dressed in short and tight clothes, and he felt a pull.A pull that led him to a small green-eyed boy, who was too busy hiding to notice him.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 22
Kudos: 217





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a self-indulgent time travel fic. Updates will be sporadic, and you can expect occasional cliché HP fiction tropes.

**Green eyes**. His dreams were always haunted by green eyes. 

  
When did he fall asleep?

  
His eyes blinked, then adjusted to the light. He spared a moment to curse his carelessness, falling asleep in such an open space. His brain supplying him with what-if scenarios. Then he noticed that the world seemed much louder. His eyes scanned his surroundings and he drew a sharp breath. 

  
It was all so incomprehensibly foreign. He was sure he dozed off under the tree shade, in the park right next to the Wool's Orphanage. 

  
For the first time in a while, Tom found himself facing something he could not process. His eyes landed on the shop across the street where a fully colored TV was playing a show, then to the street itself where were girls dressed in short and tight clothes, and then he felt a pull.

  
_Memories of a young version of him sprang to mind. He was quietly reading his school material when he suddenly felt panicked, scared, angry, and eventually, the alien feelings disappeared. The experience lasted mere moments but it left him restless for days._

  
This pull was also accompanied by feelings, but they were faint compared to the power pushing him to follow, and follow he did. His steps sure, though his mind was overwhelmed with the information he was taking in. He was sure he could recognize these streets, but everything else would have made him gape, and Tom Riddle does not gape. His walk lasted around fifteen minutes, he studied his unknown destination, trying to decide what was special about this place.

"Harry~~ Come out come out wherever you are~" 

His eyes were drawn towards the sound source, observing with unveiled disgust the whale of a boy who was walking around with two others. Possibly looking for this 'Harry'. His ears picked up on a sharp inhale, followed by a faint whimper. He turned in place the same time the boy raised his head, and his eyes locked with haunting **green**.


	2. "Happy Birthday Harry"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Harry celebrate Harry's birthday.

The green was always _overwhelming_ each time he saw it. Harry was smiling, and Tom's chest tightened. "You look well."

His eyes lingered on a visible mark right under Harry's collarbone, barely hidden by his oversized shirt. "You do not" Tom replied.

It was irony, that Tom would be better treated in an Orphanage, than Harry in a home with his family. Harry lowered his eyes as if ashamed and Tom missed the green. Then Harry smiled again "Were we not going to the library again today? You said we would go over maths today".

There it is, the change of subject. Tom has only spent a month next to Harry, but he was already used to all his little habits. He let the subject drop, dark plans being made for the one fateful day where he would take what Harry owes from his relatives. "Not today, I have something else in mind. Follow me, Harry"

The name felt both familiar and foreign as if he has been saying it all his life and yet as if he just learned it. Tom was a genius, that much he was sure of. He was special and he did not belong where he was, and neither did Harry. Regardless of the pull being proof of the two of them belonging together, Tom found Harry with abilities similar to his.

"Don't get too lost in your thoughts that you end up making us lost for real" He heard harry say, and he replied as they took a turn. "If that was your attempt at a joke it was awful"

"I tried, but it did not form quite well" His smile was fakely apologetic, and Tom gave a faint smile. They walked for a while, exchanging stories. How Tom had settled in St Mary's Orphanage and how Dudley howled when he stubbed his toe against a corner. How Harry accidentally turned his teacher's hair blue once, and how Tom made his bed warmer one chilly winter night. It was simple conversations that kept them company till they reached a building.

Tom motioned Harry inside, and they both made their way up all the way to the roof. The view was nothing too astounding, but it was a high view nonetheless. He liked being high up, everything below him and Harry next to him. _It felt right_. His companion was silently taking in their surrounding before he turned, and Tom's chest tightened again.

"Happy Birthday Harry" They were both aware of the lack of grandiose party gestures, but it was also enough for now. His hands fished out a small box, carefully gift wrapped, and he handed the box to Harry, whose green eyes were already rapidly filling up with emotions. "It is all I can gift you, for now, promising that in the future I will present you with better"

Inside the box lay a simple snake-shaped metal bracelet. "I used our powers to shape it. I know I can do better, so I ask that you be patient." Harry was looking at the bracelet as if it is the most precious thing before he laughed, the sound of it distracting and wholly welcome. "Thank you, Tom. For remembering and for the precious gift. You are the first to gift me anything!"

"It is only natural. You helped me that day in the park."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Hogwarts letters


	3. "My letter was delivered by a giant!"

He needed to tell Harry. He was sure that, just like him, Harry had also received a letter and a visit. They were both wizards! It felt great. To finally have a name for what he is. He knew he was _special_.

He reached their usual meeting place in the park, found his place under the tree, and settled in. Any minute now, Harry will come. His bright _green_ eyes will shine with joy as he recounts his own encounter and Tom.

Tom will feel _at peace_ again.

His emotions were jerked from their imaginary peace by a wave of fear and pain. His head snapped up, looking for danger. It was not him. It was Harry. Those filthy muggles were doing something to him again.

He wanted to go to him, to help him, but he did not know where his home was. He realized days after he landed in this new time that he could only feel the pull towards Harry when the bespectacled boy was outside. The pull would always dull, growing almost nonexistent when Harry goes back home.

Harry never told him the address because he was ashamed, possibly wanting to preserve his dignity by hiding his origins. Tom can relate to that, especially now that a new world opened up for him. He would _never_ tell people where he came from.

He was standing up alone in the park, not knowing what to do, cursing his stupidity. He knew Harry was in an abusive household. He should have insisted on getting the address, for Harry's safety. It was selfish of him to remain ignorant. Yet, each time they meet, Harry's presence would warm him, chasing the anxieties born out of years in the orphanage away. He would feel _whole_ then.

Their time together is colored in warm nuances, just the two of them basking in the uniqueness of their connection. The foreign feelings eventually disappeared, leaving Tom breathing hard.

He passed the day under the tree; his letter clutched in hand, and his mind buzzing with all different horrible scenarios. The only thing that kept him sane was the fact that he could still feel Harry.

* * *

He did not see Harry until a week later.

He had stewed in his worry all that time. His anxiety seeped out of the confines of his mind, translating into harsh words and cruel actions towards the other residents of the orphanage. He would go to their meeting place and spend hours under the tree, reading and waiting for when Harry's voice would relieve him from the dreads of his mind's imagination. He was startled to feel the pull leading him somewhere. Without much thought, he ran in the direction it took him.

And there he was. Standing under their tree.

"Tom!" Harry exclaimed his name, and Tom never stopped running. He had an armful of one Harry Potter, and he refused to let go.

"I missed you too, Tom." Harry's voice was teasing, a façade of strength even if his shaking arms were clinging to Tom with as much ardor.

"I did not have time to miss you when--" He stopped his sentence. Harry's eyes were always so honest. His friend clearly did not want to go into this subject just yet. "--I was busy anticipating the upcoming Diagon Alley trip. We are wizards, Harry."

Harry's relief at avoiding questions, for now, was palpable. He nodded with renewed enthusiasm. "I know! Just like you said, Tom! We are special!"

"Did you have the chance to go to get our school supplies?"

"I did. My letter was delivered by a giant! His name was Hagrid and he sa-" He stopped for a small moment "said that he knew my parents and, he took me to the Alley and Tom it is wonderful! Have you been yet?"

Ugly emotions leaked to his mind. He was suddenly irrationally hateful towards this _giant_ who managed to take Harry on his _first_ excursion into the magical world. He was supposed to witness Harry's many expressions _first_!

These foul feelings were something he was used to. Before Harry, all he knew was jealousy, envy, and hatred. The dark emotions were part of who he is. He knew no one would care for a hateful child, so he kept a mask of politeness. It was easy for him to trap his noxious feelings, to keep his expression under control. "I have yet to go. I was waiting for you, actually."

Harry's smile fell, eyes shining with comprehension. They both knew Tom's tone was the slightest bit accusatory. They were aware of the bond between them, the two of them capable of feeling it. Harry left Tom here, with feelings of fear and pain, completely unaware of what was happening, and while it was not intentional, _he still left him_ ; He also eventually went to Diagon Alley prolonging the period of concern.

Tom did not blame Harry, he had an inkling that it was the 'giant' who saved Harry from his relatives, and possibly insisted on dragging him to get his supplies. Yet, he did not mind Harry feeling a bit of guilt. It is possibly selfish of him, but he does not care. He wants Harry to think of him first next time something similar happens. He hugged Harry before he could apologize.

"It's okay. I understand. Would you mind accompanying me?"

He would always be understanding towards Harry. He will always be kind to him. He was aware that he would win the green-eyed boy with gentleness more than a forceful approach. True, they were already linked by something neither could explain, but Tom wanted Harry to want him for more than just. _And he would have him_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and bookmarks.  
> Updates will remain sporadic as the author is a struggling college student.  
> I decided to change the rating to 'Mature' just in case. Nothing will happen just yet, characters are still children. It's just, Tom Riddle. He is his own rating.  
> Next Chapter: Diagon Alley and Hogwarts Express.


	4. "Harry Potter"

His eyes flit about the various stores. Trying to take in as much of the scenery as possible, as if afraid it would all be a rug, one yank would make him crash into the cold hard reality. Everything was so… _magical_.

"I think this is the first time I have seen this expression on you"

The statement, innocent and teasing, triggered an ugly emotion. He eyed his companion, wanting to communicate feelings he could barely understand himself, wanting Harry to apologize. Harry's eyes were also gazing up in wonder at the alley as if he could not believe it actually existed, so Tom reigned his emotions. He did not want to ruin their day. He did not want Harry to start tempering his actions and words out of apprehension.

"Well, we did not think there would be a whole secret magical world but here we are."

Harry chuckled then grinned. He placed his hand on Tom's forearms cautiously, watching his reaction. Tom nodded and Harry's smile, if possible, grew even brighter. "Come! I will take you to Gringotts, you said the professor who visited you gave you a paper to withdraw money right? You can see the building over there, it is the big white one, you can't miss it!"

Tom felt his lips tugging up, his chest warming up and the day infinitely got better. This was how it was _supposed_ to be. Just one more month and they would get to Hogwarts. Tom would make sure that they get the help they needed, he will keep Harry from going back to his fucking filthy relatives.

He listened to his shorter friend chatter on, noticing how every now and then Harry would glance around them and flatten his fringe. As if to hide his scar. Hm, when did he become self-conscience over it?

* * *

"Ah. Mister Potter, we did not expect you back so soon?"

Harry smiled cautiously, eyes darting to check his surroundings as if his name might trigger something. Perhaps it would. He hates _not knowing_ things, he needs to have a discussion with Harry soon.

The little pale creature looked down at them from its high desk. Harry did mention that the wizarding bank was run by a race of creatures called goblins. How fascinating.

"Yes, I am back with a friend actually, he is the one who needs the money" Harry turned to him and Tom stepped up, opting to treat the strange creature with his usual politeness.

"Tom Riddle, I was told I could get an allocated amount of money from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry's Orphan Fund"

He pulls the letter out of his pocket, passing it to the goblin who looked it over and nodded before climbing down his desk and disappearing. Minutes later, the same goblin came back with a small pouch. Tom took it and peered curiously inside, the currency was expectantly different. Harry peered in as well and looked confused for a moment, before cautiously asking.

"Sorry sir, but how much is in the pouch?"

"Exactly 150 galleons." Harry looked at the pouch and then back to the goblin. "Can I make a withdrawal from my account please?"

* * *

"You did not have to."

"But I _wanted_ to. Please don't mention it again Tom, you are my close friend and I know how much you like to make a good impression and keep tidy. If you are so burdened you can just pay me back when you can"

It turned out Harry's parents were magical. He was the _heir_ to some house, thus he was left with a sizable inheritance. It made his blood boil to know that his precious person was treated so badly when he could afford to live a much better life. Yet, he did not feel _too_ bad, after all, if Harry's life was better he might have ignored Tom's existence. That was _unacceptable,_ and also unfathomable considering the bond connecting the two of them.

They had spent the day walking around the alley, getting Tom's school supplies, ice cream, extra books, and a packed lunch. The two of them aware of the reality waiting for them outside. It was as they were heading back to muggle London that Tom realized Harry's constant wariness.

_"Harry Potter"_ the stranger who had accidentally knocked down Harry exclaimed, his voice wrapped in such thick awe it was off-putting.

Tom helped his friend up, glaring at the stranger all the while. "do you know him, Harry?" His friend just shook his head and hastily fixed his fringe, _hiding his scar_ again. He muttered a hasty apology and pulled Tom past the alley entrance. They stopped only after they were fairly far away from the leaky cauldron.

"Will you now tell me what is wrong Harry? I notice things."

And Harry told him how his dead parents did not die of a car crash, how he was a hero with a title "Boy-who-lived is what they call me, according to Hagrid.", how this dark wizard Voldemort was after him. Something about the name of the wizard felt familiar to Tom as if he could recognize it; Perhaps their bond is influencing his feelings towards Harry's villain.

"I will not let you fall into any one's hands, Harry. Voldemort or _otherwise_. You and me, we will get ourselves our rightful education and then escape from these muggles."

He did not expect the reply to his promise to be a **hug**. Harry's arms, thin as they were, embraced him tightly. His chest swelled with -what could almost be called- _loving_ feelings. Only Harry was _deserving_ of his protection, of his care. This boy who is one month older than him, yet who looks one year younger; Only Harry is capable of mining these warm emotions out of Tom's hard heart.

"I do not want to go back" Their bond thrummed faintly with echoes of rising anxiety. Harry still clung to him, and at his vulnerable confession, Tom finally hugged him back. "You can come with me, to the orphanage. It might not be much, but I can protect you there Harry."

"I can't. Hagrid said I have to stay with family, he said Professor Dumbledore knows best so I should trust him." Tom did not _trust_ their headmaster. Sure Harry was famous, but why was the headmaster of such a large school poking his nose around a students' life, why did he get a say in where the famous heroic Harry Potter lives? He was lacking so much information and he hated it.

"I will wait for you, tomorrow. I will also ask you about where you live tomorrow Harry, I _cannot_.."

They both knew Tom would not openly admit having weak feelings. He was only letting Harry off easily because he was being considerate. Is that not a strange thought? Tom Marvolo Riddle being considerate and letting his own desires take a backseat. "I know, I am sorry about last week Tom. I promise I will be here tomorrow."

* * *

"I don't see any platform 93/4, Tom" 

"Do not panic, Harry. If the magic world is secret, then it would make sense that the entrance would secret. We still have an hour to boarding time, so keep an eye on anything out of the ordinary." 

Both Harry and Tom were dressed in neat new suits. Harry's blazer was a dark green, while Tom's was a light brown. Tom decided that since he owed Harry money regardless, he might as well make use of their money for both of their betterment. He had insisted on getting more than just their school robes. New sets of nightwear, outside clothing, and most importantly their 'train outfits' as Harry labeled them. They agreed to keep the clothes in Tom's trunk for better safekeeping. 

His eyes focused on a couple not far from them, looking slightly out of place, the colors of their clothes not quite matching, and the style was a bit _off_. He nudged Harry and followed silently behind until they were both surprised into halting their steps. The couple just vanished through the wall.

"I believe we found our secret entrance."

* * *

Harry was silently rereading _Hogwarts: A History_ , while Tom was perusing _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_.

In the past month, they had gone through most of their spell-based books once. Harry complained a couple of times, but he was quick to quiet down when he found a new interesting spell, and well soon as they read _Hogwarts: A History_ , Harry would not put the book down.

"Do you think we will make friends?" 

"I do not make friends, Harry." He replied without looking up from his book, feeling Harry's stubborn gaze on him. 

"We are friends." Tom finally looked up, his eyes meeting _haunting_ green. The pull was emitting the low content hum it is wont to do when they are close. His voice was soft but, it ringed in the compartment with a certain finality. "You are _more_ special to me than just a friend."

Harry gazed at him with terrible fondness that made his heart swell before he grinned. "I see. Do you think we will end up in the same house?" 

"I do not see why not. We are so alike." They fell into a comfortable silence, both of them absorbed in their respective readings. At some point, Harry had taken off his blazer and unbuttoned his shirt. He said he was not used to such tight-fitting clothing, and Tom chose not to comment on the _reason_ behind the unease, or the slight tint of _blue_ he glimpsed near the back of Harry's neck.

He suffocated his rage until it was no longer a roaring fire, but simply a lowly burning candle, in a sea of gasoline.

A blond kid their age stopped by their compartment as if looking for someone, but a glare from Tom made him sniff haughtily before leaving. Harry was sleeping so he did not notice the exchange, nor the red-haired who was looking for an empty compartment, nor the bushy-haired girl looking for a toad. They spent half of the ride in silence -with Harry sleeping-, and the second they spent snacking while practicing some of their easiest spells. It was one of their best days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I keep making these longer each time. Thank you for the kudos <3  
> If you are interested in becoming friends or giving me writing prompts feel free to poke me on Twitter. Find me at @rxllnd.
> 
> Next Chapter: Sorting hat and tentative friendships


	5. "TROLL IN THE DUNGEONS"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flying accidents, curfew break and Halloween trolls.

Tom was never fond of children, often conveniently forgetting that he is a child himself. He stands to the side, leaning against the pillar with Harry next to him, while his eyes are taking in the high ceiling and the children, easily distinguishing between the poor and the rich, the muggle and the proper wizard. Had it not been for Harry, he would have been dressed in second-hand robes. They would have judged him. A gentle nudge to his side makes him turn to Harry, who smiles at him and pokes Tom's clenched fists.

"You told me to signal you if I feel your emotions rising"

Harry James Potter is truly a blessing, and he is all Tom's. He discreetly takes Harry's hand, gives it a tight squeeze before he lets go, turning his attention once more to the children. He spots a couple of kids worth approaching. "The blond one is the ponce, remember the kid I told you I met in Diagon the other day" Tom notes the name and nods to Harry, before noticing his annoyed expression

"Remember what I told you, Harry, he probably acted the way he did because he was brought up like that" He notices Harry about to retort so he adds "I am not saying that excuses his actions" though Tom thinks otherwise "but you always say we should give people second chances and be understanding" Harry responds by chuckling "No wonder you believe you will end up in Slytherin, you only talk about being understanding when it benefits you." Tom shrugs in response before his eyes catch a flash of blond.

"so it's true then, what they've been saying on the train," the kid says as he approaches them "Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts. This is Crab" he motions with his head to the fat kid on his left "and Goyle" then his right, both kids give a nod in greeting. "And I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy"

The kid seems to have eyes only on Harry, which is understandable as he is the Boy-Who-Lived and they are in a secluded corner. "Harry Potter and this is Tom Riddle"

"Word of advice Potter, do not associate with the wrong kind of wizards. Your friend here seems to have something to his muggle name, but you might not become too popular associating with him"

Harry's shoulders tense and he glares at Malfoy before taking a deep breath. "I am the Wizarding World savior, aren't I? He will be popular associating with me. I am not sure that would extend to you if you keep implicitly insulting me"

Tom smirks. He did not need protection, but he was still pleased to get it, and Harry managed to pay attention to his emotions and words, just as Tom instructed. Malfoy looked affronted and about to retort when in strode the lady who introduced herself as "Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, you may call me Professor McGonagall"

* * *

"What if I don't end up in Slytherin?"

"You will. You belong with me Harry and you are quite cunning when you want to be"

"what if the hat asks some hard questions? Other than the stuff we read all summer? What if I don't get accepted and end up sent back to--"

It seems Harry's amazement with the castle and its magic had been replaced with anxiety. Tom cut Harry off by standing in front of him and placing his hands on tense shoulders "If anyone deserves to be in this school it is you, Harry James Potter, heir to the house Potter and the Boy-who-lived. You will not be sent back and I doubt the questions the hat asks are that hard." Tom had disrupted the queue but he did not care, their bond was pushing him to soothe Harry. He heard Harry's name being called and he gave his shoulders one last squeeze before moving back to his place in the line, watching McGonagall putting the hat on his head.

The hat took a moment longer than it did the others. The whispers that broke when Harry's name was called grew louder until they were cut off by the hat's shout.

"SLYTHERIN!"

The claps were hesitant and unsure as the professor took the hat off. Harry's eyes searched for him, and Tom gave him a slow nod and encouraging smile. He watched as his companion went to the Slytherin table, sitting next to a blonde girl. He watched Harry hesitantly interacting with his seat-mates until he heard his name. He was surprised to notice several intense sets of eyes trained on him: The deputy headmistress, the headmaster, and the grounds' keeper. Did they know his future self? He decided to ponder that issue later. Unlike Harry, his sorting was a matter of seconds, the hat pronouncing him a Slytherin before it even touched his head

* * *

They were lead to their common room. Harry was beside him, quietly taking the magnificence that is Hogwarts in. The opening feast was an event on its own, both Tom and Harry never had this much food within reach. Hogwarts was truly magical.

"This is the Slytherin common room, password changes every week. Make sure to check the notice board at the start of every Monday. If you forget your password then pray to Merlin that you're lucky enough to meet a nice member to let you in."

Harry was clearly ignoring Gemma Farley's words, but no matter, Tom was listening. He paid extra attention when the prefect started talking about rules. Knowing the rules properly helps to break them without getting caught. He discreetly nudged Harry when Farley's speech was winding down, she finished her speech with a good luck wish before pointing them to their rooms. Tom stared at Malfoy, who was currently blocking their path into their shared room.

"Can I help you Malfoy?" Tom uttered coolly. He was not going to let Harry defend him all the time, and based on the wary glances thrown Harry's way from the older students, it seemed that their time in the dungeons might not be too easy. Malfoy looked almost affronted as if disbelieving that Tom dared talk to him. Tom just raised an eyebrow waiting. "Well?"

"I came here in good faith. Now that we are roommates, I want us to have a good relationship. You might be a mud-" he cut his words short before coughing "Pardon me, you might be a muggle-born, but you seem educated enough"

"Were you about to use that insulting word against my friend Malfoy?" Harry spat from next to him, glaring at the blond, who shot him an unimpressed stare. "I was actually trying to be nice," Malfoy replied before huffing and making his way to one of the beds. Tom watched him walk away, he was almost irritated with Harry. He was capable of swallowing a little bigotry if it meant building a network, that is what being a Slytherin is all about. Harry's voice came from next to him, a soft and worried tone "Slytherin is known for having prejudiced students. Stupid lot! I can't wait for you to show them just how smarter you are, make them realize they have nothing but their stupid families and blood"

"Harry, we are Slytherins now" New irritation bubbled within him. Harry's bias against their house was probably the result of the conversation he had, it is possible that had it been up to Harry he would have argued with the hat against Slytherin. Harry gave him a raised brow as if asking him 'what does that have to do with it'. Tom just shook his head and walked in, spying Harry's trunk next to Malfoy's, whereas his was next to the door.

"Tom look!" Harry's voice was awed and for good reason. The windows looking out into the depths of the Hogwarts lake were momentarily covered by the giant squid, languidly swimming by. The light dimmer even more in the room, and it was weirdly comforting and Tom only needed to look at Harry once to realize he was feeling the same.

* * *

_"I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death – if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."_

Professor Snape was reciting what sounded like a rehearsed speech. His entrance was rather dramatic but also oddly charismatic. It was Friday, and Harry was thrilled to finally explore the school grounds on the weekend. The past week has been a curious experience if a bit less than he expected. Most of their classes were a general introduction, some of the amusement parts were McGonagall starting her class as a cat and looking at him curiously, and Professor Flitwick nearly falling off his chair when Harry's name was called. All the professors seemed to react to Harry's presence, he wonders if Snape will do the same.

As if sensing his gaze, the professor fixed his gaze on the both of them, or more specifically on Harry, who was busy taking notes of Snape's speech. "then again maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable they feel confident enough to not pay attention"

Tom sighed, it was comical how Harry alone was singled out as if others were not also copying notes. Harry looked up at the professor, who started asking him questions, some of which were a bit more than they were required to prepare for. It was as if he had a personal vendetta against his friend. Snape seemed almost irritated that Harry managed to answer all questions, he barked at the class to copy the answers before walking back to his desk. He waved his wand, and some instructions appeared on the blackboard.

"I am not the only one feeling like I was personally targeted right?" Harry whispered to him, to which Tom nodded before motioning for Harry to keep quiet. The both of them became acquainted with being singled out in the last week, while classes were okay the dorms were a different matter. Most of the first years who follow Draco Malfoy would either ignore them or sneer at them. The ignoring was fine, but the slurs would rile Harry up, and so many times Tom had to intervene to stop things from escalating. It was nothing new for the both of them, and while he was glad to see Harry standing up for them it was also slightly irritating that he was so easily ruled by his emotions. He needs to have a talk with Harry about that.

* * *

Tom whispered a _**T** empus_, eyeing the projected 00.30 a.m warily. Just where in the world was Harry? He was never this late when he visited Hagrid. In the two weeks they have been here, Harry visited the giant man -or halfbreed as some of his dormmates like to call him- two times, with tonight being the third. Harry had assured him it would be a quick trip, "Hagrid is my friend" Harry said, and Tom hated that because he was Harry's friend, but maybe with time things will change. It was nice to see Harry so happy and healthy for the first time. It was nice to see Harry as much as he was now. He could find Harry if he truly wanted to, but he did not want both of them getting in trouble, it was already past curfew.

He focused on the pull to make sure that his friend was okay, sensing anxiety that he attributed to the fear of getting caught past curfew, that is until that anxiety spiked up, almost becoming terror. Tom shot up from his chair, ready to rush through the door when he noticed a figure he failed to spot before. Professor Snape was apparently not as negligent of a head of house as Tom first assumed he would be. He would show up at random moments of their free time, do a round of general inspection, either looking for signs of bullying or calling out a specific student if they lost too many house points. Of course, his inspections did little to actually stop the bullying done behind his back, but he was trying. That was more of an effort than Tom ever witnessed an adult commit. At this moment, however, this effort is unwelcome.

"Mister Riddle, may I ask where were you going?"

"To bed sir, I have only just realized how late it is. I was distracted by my readings you see"

Snape gave a hum in response. They were both aware that Tom was lying, one big indicator was that the supposedly enthralling book was discarded without much thought. Tom slowly bent down to pick up his book, taking his time to gather his belongings. The spike of fear had disappeared, and it was back to general anxiety. He was aware of the professor's eyes on him as if he knew Tom was stalling.

"Where is our celebrity? He is usually by your side?" As if summoned by his name, Harry burst into the room, heaving for breath. Looking as if he was pursued by Hades' hound. Tom was briefly elated when Harry's eyes sought his first when saw felt the immense relief Harry felt upon seeing him. He was proud of the power he held, of Harry's belief in him, knowing Tom would protect him from whatever it was.

"There he is sir"

The sir made Harry snap his head to the left, where the professor was standing. "Come find me before breakfast Potter" he turned to leave with a sneer towards Harry, adding "we will discuss details of your detention then"

"Where were you?" He slipped into parseltongue after Snape had left the room. His voice was harsh and rightfully so. Harry knew that Tom did not approve of him spending so much time with Hagrid. Green eyes looked at him fondly. Knowing Harry he probably mistook Tom's anger for worry, which is not far from the truth.

"I was running late while on my visit to Hagrid, when I came across Neville Longbottom, from Gryffindor, remember the boy who almost fell off his broom today? he was chasing after his frog. I stayed to help him when we met Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, also from Gryffindor. Apparently, Malfoy had asked Ron to duel him, and Granger was trying to stop him. Anyway, I was not about to miss a chance of Malfoy getting beat up. I was willing to help Weasley you see. But then! Filch appeared out of nowhere and then we were running, and we got lost on the stairs, and we ended up in a room with a CERBERUS!! Can you believe this? A Cerberus in Hogwarts?" Harry's thrill bled through even when he was hissing, his voice almost switching to English by the end of his speech. He was animated as he recounted his clearly dangerous adventure, seeming much more excited that he ought to be.

"That was idiotic of you! How could you just follow them? It was clearly a trap set by Malfoy for Weasley, what if something happened to you, Harry?"

Harry hesitated before replying "I was curious. I think I have some answers now. Remember how I told you there was a break-in at Gringotts? From the vault, Hagrid emptied? Well, I think whatever was stolen is hidden here in Hogwarts. That is why the headmaster warned us not to go to the third floor. Granger noticed a trapdoor under the Cerberus' paw. I was thinking of visiting Hagrid again, and ask about what was in the vault." His voice became surer as he talked, his face breaking into a small grin. Tom looked at Harry, knowing how much his friend loved his fantasy books, how much he wanted to have his own adventure. Having magic and coming across three-headed dogs was certain to enforce that idea in his head.

"Harry, the headmaster warned us away from the floor for a reason. I might be powerful, but we are still first years. Do we need to stay out of things that would get us in trouble, remember our goal? We need to work on gaining the professors' and staff's affection if we want a chance at avoiding going back." Harry's smile fell, and he nodded solemnly.

"You're right. Now that I think about it, that was a very stupid move. And now I have detention with Professor Snape." Harry whined, and Tom smiled, knowing this was Harry's way of breaking the tension. They locked eyes before the shorter boy hugged him. "I am sorry, Tom. I will try to keep out of trouble for both our sakes." Harry was wonderful, really, Tom was blessed to have such an individual all to himself. He only needed to be reminded of important things now and then. Luckily Tom is there for him.

* * *

It seems that as a result of their night adventure, Harry became the slightest bit closer to the Gryffindor trio. They were barely acquaintances but it was enough to get on Tom’s nerves. Things in Slytherin's house were already shaky enough without Harry making friends with the enemy so to speak.

It was time for their second flying lesson, not that they had done much in the first. Neville falling off his broom had disrupted the class, and Harry almost rose to Malfoy’s bait. Tom had accio’d the remembrall and was treated to the blonde ponce turning red. Harry grinned at him before taking the ball to return to Longbottom.

Speaking of the chubby boy. He strode towards him, greeting Harry before turning to Tom. “I n-never got the chance to thank you last time. Potter told me you had retrieved my remembrall after Malfoy. So yeah. Thank you. That is all.” Tom would have sneered at the boy, but he smiled instead. He was saved from responding to the boy by their professor’s appearance. Longbottom took his reply as enough of an answer, so he waved to Harry before going back to the red side.

Madam Hooch led them to the lawn near the forbidden forest, then waved her wand, creating a wide glowing circle. “Before our class was interrupted last time, we had managed to go over summoning your broom to hand. Today we will work on your actual flying. You are to go in circles, making sure to stay within the circle. Is that clear?” They all shout a ‘yes ma’am’ before they turn to their brooms.

Both Tom and Harry’s brooms jump to their hands. Harry grins again before lifting in the air, Tom following behind. Harry had confided in him his love for flight, he told him that he never felt as free. The both of them were among the first in the air, so they flew in languid circles. The class would have been peaceful if it was not for bloody Draco Malfoy. The blonde Slytherin flew towards them, face twisted into a sneer.

“Flying must be such an experience for you, Potter, after all, I doubt wherever it is you and your mudblood came from had many flying brooms”

Harry was immediately enraged, but he kept silent. Tom had talked to him before about how he did not need protection. Tom raised an unimpressed eyebrow at Malfoy, before speaking “How long did it take you to come up with such a fact-stating taunt Malfoy? Additionally, me and Harry having no experience in flying yet still getting in the air before the rest is a statement in itself do you not think?” He kept his tone bored, it was far amusing to see their antagonist grow red in the face from indignation. Harry snickered next to him before flying away from Malfoy, dismissing him, Tom taking Harry’s cue followed suit.

They were quite the distance higher from what was advised, but they preferred it this way. Away from everyone. Harry would get ahead now and then, testing his speed before circling back. They were both too immersed in the surrounding calmness, one that their bond seemed to reflect. Tom heard a shout from behind just as he felt his body go stiff. He watched Harry ahead of him snap his head back towards him, before diving after him.

Tom was falling, and Harry was shooting towards him, hands stretched out and his magic wild around him. Tom was desperately hoping he would be caught, or at least that he would not die. He has always been afraid of dying. He doubts he would be caught, the distance between them was steadily growing. Green eyes locked with his, determination shining through, then he saw Harry jump off his broom, keeping it in hand but not using it, as he flattened his arms to his side, spearing his way towards Tom.

He would have shouted in alarm if his mouth was not stiff. Harry caught him and shot his broom-holding hand upwards. The force of the pull upwards ripped a pained shout from Harry. His shoulder was probably dislocated, still, he clung to his broom. He only let go of the broom when they were both on the ground. Harry fell, cushioning Tom, who was still petrified.

Everything had happened fast that by the time the professor noticed they were on the ground. Another spell hit Tom, freeing him from his magical bonds. He quickly turned to Harry, who was grinned at him, despite the pain “Seems I am a genius at flying not just a natural!”

Tom stared at Harry for a while. The shock of almost falling to his death and of Harry falling after him faded, letting his heart twist and turn, “never do that again” then he hugged Harry. It was weird to see someone willing to risk their well-being for _his_ sake, it was _foreign_ , and he did not know how to deal with the overwhelming emotions so, he hugged Harry and latched greedily onto their bond, leeching all the calmness and happiness he can get from Harry, who happily hugged him back, whispering ‘you’re alright Tom. You’re alright’

* * *

They did not discuss that moment again. Sweet Harry knowing Tom does not hold emotions in high regard, never mentioned the terror they both felt. They were currently walking back from madam Pomfrey, who fixed the dislocated shoulder with one spell and the bruises with another. He decided he will ask her for books on healing magic later.

“Hello Greengrass” Harry greeted.

The girl leaning against the wall was studying them. A pale face framed by midnight locks, her blue eyes on them appraising. “It was not Draco who cursed you. He might be” she gestured with her pale hand as if trying to urge the word out “outspoken about his beliefs, but he is not brave enough to curse someone so blatantly” She straightened from the wall and gave them a reluctant nod, and turned ready to speak.

“Why should we believe you? Why tell us?” Harry was always quick to ask questions, and Tom contended with silently watching her, locking eyes as he tried to sense deceit.

“You are in Slytherin Potter, don’t expect honest answers but don’t completely dismiss my words. I’ll spell it out for you this one time. I am interested. Boy-who-lived in the dark lord’s house.” She eyed Tom curiously before turning around and leaving.

“She is right you know. You are too honest Harry.” He turns and Harry is pouting, it would have been adorable had it not been cringe. “Stop that” he admonishes softly before taking Harry’s handI “Come, I have been meaning to talk to you---”

He was interrupted mid-speech when Farley, their prefect, called for Harry. “Professor Snape wants to have a word with you.” Harry looked at Tom before looking back at her “Does it have to be now? Can Tom come?”

“Riddle is welcome to accompany you, but it is up to the professor if he can attend the meeting or not, and yes, you are to meet him now.” The prefect looked at them, her impatience apparent.

“We can talk once this is done, let’s see what the professor wants” Harry breathed a sigh of relief, and they both turned to follow Farley deeper into the dungeons.

Tom waited outside, the meeting was underway for five minutes when Marcus Flint captain of their Quidditch team showed up. He sneered at him before knocking and walking in. The meeting went on for another ten minutes before an irritated Harry walked out of the office, followed by Flint who uttered a ‘See you Friday’ to Harry.

Harry’s shoulders were stiff with tension, and Tom kept quiet, waiting for him to break the silence first. “Snape is such a git. He said that he appointed me as the new seeker of the team, when I mentioned the accident that led to my show of skills, he said that it is already taken care of. When I asked for details he would not give me any! What kind of crap is that? When I said I would not join the team unless I get the information I wanted, he threatened me with detentions and point loss. I ended up accepting because you said we should not draw negative attention. I hate him”

That was odd. Why did the professor dismiss Harry? He placed a hand on Harry’s shoulder, smirking when he almost instantly relaxed. “Correct me if I am wrong, but you would be the youngest seeker to ever join a team. Our house is all about having power and influence. Your fame causes our housemates to be wary of you but they are still not outright dismissing you. Remember what I said about forging connections and being courteous to everyone? Your position will allow us more influence, more people willing to help us to get in your good graces.” Harry was nodding in agreement, easily seeing the logic behind his words. “And you will get to fly much more than just in our boring classes. I know how much you love flying, Harry”

Silence reigned in between them as they walked. Tom’s mind was already thinking of ways to use Harry’s future influence to find the culprit behind his fall. He will get his revenge. Harry spoke up just as they reached the entrance to their common room. “Do you think I should apologize to Professor Snape? I hate him, but you said we should be model students.” Harry relies on his opinion a bit much, but he did not mind. Tom grinned.

* * *

The atmosphere was charged with excitement. Fellow first-years would whisper to each other, then run to the great hall. Even Harry was impatiently urging him to go faster, always curious to know what was going on. Ghosts flew by, wishing them a good feast or trying -and succeeding- to scare students. Tom and Harry stood at the entrance to the hall, transfixed by the magic of the school once again.

The great hall was decorated in a wonderfully extravagant way, putting any Halloween celebration to shame, granted they did not witness many. Tom recovered from his awe quicker than Harry, and nudged him, motioning for their table.

Harry muttered a good evening to Daphne Greengrass as they sat down. She looked at them with thinly veiled disdain but she still nodded and responded to the greeting. He respected her for that, no matter her prejudice, she knew to treat them with dignity, it does not mean Tom will forgive her prejudice easily.

“For reasons unknown to me, I find myself compelled to explain things to you. You might have to deal with some heightened prejudice tonight, myself included. While we all enjoy Halloween, it is celebrated in a muggle fashion, and today is also the day the dark lord was defeated, some of the older students would be particularly cranky. Cover your backs, after all, one is a mudblood and one is the boy-who-lived” Her blue eyes stared into Tom’s before turning back to her meal.

She never seemed to wait for a reaction to her words. Tom tensed further. He did notice the rise in sneers and whispered slurs thrown his way. He clenched his fist and looked up to the dining table, locking eyes with Snape. He felt a warm touch on his fist and he looked down at his Harry. “We will be fine. If they dare touch one of us, I’ll show them” Harry said, his tone full of conviction. Tom teased him with a raised unimpressed eyebrow. “Don’t give me that look, I am plenty capable!” Harry uttered to which Tom smirked, he was about to tease Harry further when professor Quirrell burst through the halls.

“TROLL IN THE DUNGEONS” he shouted adding a "thought you ought to know" before falling to the ground, unconscious.

The hall was thrown into chaos, and Dumbledore had to cast the sonorous charm to be heard. His authoritative voice sounded in the hall, shushing the commotion in an instant. He ordered them to form organized lines and to follow their prefects. They were scrambling to form four neat rows, with Gryffindor and Slytherin in the middle row.

They were walking out of the hall when Harry tugged at his robes. He turned to face him, and noticed in his periphery Professor Snape move towards the stairs, unlike the other professors who were rushing to the dungeons. Curious.

He was tugged out of the way of the moving students, who seemed to have lost any notion of order as soon as they spilled into the halls. “What is going on Harry?” He said as soon as he spotted Weasley also moving alongside them. “Weasley just told me that Granger might be in danger. Apparently, they argued and she had missed her last class. A housemate told Ron she was in the second-floor bathroom.” Harry’s speech started fast but slowed down when he realized Tom was frowning. “We have to find her Tom.”

“Why? Why not leave it to the professors? They are the ones in charge of student security. Do not---”

“I tried telling McGonagall but she would not listen” Weasly’s irritated voice interrupted him and Tom took a deep breath not to _hurt_ the annoying boy.

“Please Tom. I will go regardless of your decision, but I would love for you to come with me..” Harry’s voice was soft and pleading, and Tom’s heart twisted. He wanted to dislike Harry for daring to go against his wishes, but he cannot. It did not mean that he cannot be angry with him. He nodded tensely and followed the two.

They ran to the bathroom, hesitating when they heard the troll’s lumbering steps, but that seemed to fuel Harry who ran faster, forcing Tom to pick up his pace. They heard the girl’s scream just as they reached the door, seeing her duck beneath the sinks. In an attempt to distract the troll, Harry and Weasley started chucking pieces of broken wood at it. Tom tsked before aiming his wand at the air, and incanting ‘ _Verdimillious_ ’. A green orb shot from the tip of his wand, exploding into multiple tiny sparks around the Troll’s head. It roared in anger and hurt, and turned towards them, his club coming straight to Tom.

He was harshly pushed to the side by Harry, who turned back and glared at the troll. It lifted its club ready to strike them again when the club left its hand. Tom turned content to see that the redhead finally made himself useful, with the help of the bushy-haired girl no doubt. Weasley ended the spell, letting the club knock its wielder unconscious. Harry hurried to help the terrified girl stand up, with Ron next to them. Tom took this moment to soothe the bond between Harry and him. The battle emotions threw it into chaos. He wondered briefly if Harry was as affected by the bond as he was because at times it did not feel like it.

It was comical how late the teachers arrived to the party. Tom averted his gaze from McGonagall’s glare, and in the process, he noticed Snape’s _wounded_ leg. A look at Harry confirmed that he did as well. Granger for some unknown reason lied in an attempt to save them from reprimand, which led to five points being deducted from Gryffindor, only for five to be awarded to Weasley. Harry and he were also awarded five points each. Harry grinned at him, and Tom turned away from him, walking out of the bathroom.

He was, for lack of a better word, stomping his way to the dungeons. Harry called for him twice before deciding to just run to catch up. “Tom! Stop already!” Harry stood in front of him, slightly out of breath. Grey eyes locked with _haunting green_. “What’s wrong with you?” His voice sounded as if it wanted to be harsher, but it came out hesitant. Almost afraid.

Tom studied Harry coolly. He felt the pull trying to get him to _soothe_ his friend, but he could not, not yet. “What’s wrong with me? The question here is what is wrong with you. Do you realize the risk we faced? Like the professor said, it was sheer dumb luck! We are first-year students Harry, we are here to learn and get ourselves a better life. You made me choose a path that would have potentially led to your significant harm! Do you not find my anger justified?” His voice was quiet as he kept his emotions on a tight leash.

Harry stared before reaching for his hand, but Tom took one step _back_. “But nothing happened! We defeated the troll, and the professor awarded us points, and I could not just leave Granger. Without us she would have been dead! Do you not care if she dies?” Harry uttered the last part in a whisper, as if he did not think such a question was _needed_.

Tom stared at him before sighing and stepping back into his friend’s space, taking the hand that was still hanging mid-space “I do not. I only care about you and you alone, Harry. I told you before, the only one who matters to me is you. I barely know Granger or Weasley or anyone else. I am sure you are not blind to the fact that the Gryffindors are prejudiced against us, Weasley ,most of all. He is only kind to you because you are the Boy-who-lived.”

He sighed again, knowing this was too much at once and Harry was bound to be tired by the whole adventure. “I am sorry but I am not you, Harry. I will not rush to save people, but I will always rush to save _you_. No matter my anger or my hurt. Even if that will lead to my death.”

He cupped Harry’s face, taking notice of the dawning comprehension. “If you do not consider your life when you run into danger, then at least consider _mine_.” Harry shook his head while Tom nodded before letting go and stepping back. “Let’s go back to the dorm Harry, we have a feast to finish”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, longest chapter yet, a lot to write and I feel like I rushed some parts, still I hope you like it. I had hoped to get to Christmas but I felt like the chapter needed to stop where it did.  
> Thank you for the kudos and the lovely comments, they made me grin everytime.
> 
> Next Chapter: Christmas and End of the year (possibly)  
> Find me on twitter: https://twitter.com/rxllnd


End file.
